Dramione Ipod Shuffle
by Thamani98
Summary: A series of Dramione drabbles using the ipod shuffle challenge, I'm no good at summaries but please read and review :)


**A/N : Hi, so this is my first sort of Dramione fic, its a series of 10 drabbles, following the ipod shuffle challenge. Basically my music is on shuffle and the next 10 songs, I have the time of each song to write a drabble based on that song? Confusing? Haha :) Anyway I'd love some reviews on what you think, and I might just do some more Dramione fics.**

_**Bad Boy - Cascada**_

I sat on my bed in the Gryffindor girls dormitory. I'd just had the most strange dream. I was dating Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea. In my dream he'd been pretty much the same as he was in reality. An arse to most people, snobby, the Slytherin pureblood prince. But he'd been different around me. In private he wasn't keeping his bad boy persona around, he was kind, funny, witty. In public however he was different, sticking up for me infront of anyone who caused trouble. I decided I wouldn't mind a bad boy.

_**Now You're Gone – Basshunter**_

Draco Malfoy, for the first time in his life, knew what it felt like to lose a love. He hadn't even realised it until she'd upped and left. They'd rowed about how Draco still had a house elf unwillingly working for him. Hermione didn't believe in elf slavery.

It had been over a week since she'd left and he found himself at his owlery twice a day, hoping for some form of contact from her, even if just to let him know that she was okay, but there was nothing. He held in his hand a moving picture of him and Hermione in a loving embrace at a nearby park. Their first date. He wished he could turn back time.

_**Here I am – Bryan Adams**_

"Okay Hermione, you really want to know?" he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the slightly faded, but still visible, dark mark. The war had been over for nearly five years, and his mark reminded him everyday of the person he used to be.

Hermione stepped forward, taking his arm in her hand and tracing the mark with her fingertips.

"Draco, you're not that person any more, and I'm glad." she reasoned, as the blonde boy she'd grown to love glared at the black mark etched into his skin.

"I want to start again, Mione. I'm a Malfoy, and its not something I would do under normal circumstances, but I need to make things up to the people I hurt. I watched as innocents died before my eyes at the hands of my family, even helped with a few of the murders. I can't have people thinking that I'm still the twisted young man I was." he felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Hermione pulled him into a warm hug, kissing his cheek. "I'll help you Draco."

_**Because I want You - Placebo**_

He heard a knock at the door, and placing his fourth bottle of fire whisky on the cabinet, went to answer. Hermione looked up at him from the doorstep, seeing a shell of the witty boy from Hogwarts. His skin was a greyish colour and he had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes, that had once been the colour of pure silver, now stared at her, a broken grey.

"Draco, what happened to you?" she asked cautiously. She could tell from his posture that he was drunk.

"What do you think Granger? I'm slaughtered, now if that was all you came to say get out of my face." he tried to shut the door on her, but Hermione pushed against the door until relenting, Draco let her into the apartment.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

_**Please Don't Leave Me - Pink**_

"Hermione! Wait!" his scream echoed around the corridor as he chased after his girlfriend. She span round to face him, anger plain on her face.

"What have you got to say now Malfoy, I heard all I needed to back there? You'll never change will you. You're still the same old prejudiced pure blood you were in first year. Well this mudblood has had enough."

"Please Granger, don't leave me." He said, shocking himself. Draco Malfoy did not do begging, but since he was, he might as well let out what was on his mind.  
"I'm listening, you've got one minute." she offered. Draco half smiled.  
"I'm so sorry Mione, I didn't mean what I said. I felt cornered around the rest of my house and I know that's no excuse. I'm sorry I never tell you how beautiful you are to me, and how you're the only person who I can talk to." He gathered all of his courage before looking her straight in the eye.

"I love you, Granger."

_**Your Love Is My Drug – Kesha**_

Every bone in her body told her that she was being completely stupid. She couldn't seriously be in love with Malfoy. She often found herself dreaming about him, and counting down the minutes till she could see him between lessons. He was like a drug to her.

Ron and Harry often got annoyed with her when they found her in a daydream halfway through conversation, but of course she couldn't tell them what, or rather who, they were about. They would never forgive her.

Hermione practically skipped to the edge of the forbidden forest that lunch, and ran into the arms of Draco, kissing him with a passion that had built up the whole day.

He chucked as he pulled away before asking with a smirk, " Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement?"

Hermione blushed as she let him lead the way to the slytherin dormitory.

_**Break Your Heart – Taio Cruz**_

"Why can't we Draco? You like me, I like you, its logical." she reasoned with the distressed blonde boy.

He shook his head, "I'll only end up breaking your heart Granger. I've told you from the start." He was partially lying, sure if he and Hermione started dating he would have to give up his womanising ways, but that didn't matter to him so much. What bothered him was people reactions when they found out. The Slytherins, however much they respected his family name, would laugh at him, even call him a blood traitor. He wasn't ready for that.

So he left her standing there, with nothing but a head full of questions and a breaking heart.

_**Whataya Want From Me – Adam Lambert**_

The cold water splashed up across his face, as he stood in the boys bathroom, leaning on the sinks. He couldn't deal with his task from the Dark Lord. He didn't even want to do it, but he had to impress his father and get his family out of the trouble they were in with their master. He didn't hear a figure enter the room behind him.

Draco looked in the mirror, taking in the gaunt look on his face, his features all a greyish colour. He looked ill, and no wonder, with all of the stress he was under.

"You gave that necklace to Katie Bell didn't you Draco?" came a voice from behind him. He turned round to face none other than Hermione Granger, the girl he'd been avoiding for the last few weeks. He was no good for her, not when he was caught up in things like this. But he couldn't lie to her.

"Yes, so what if I did?" He asked keeping his guard up.

She looked down at her feet, before back up at Malfoy, her brown eyes boring into his grey ones, and he saw something there. Not anger, just disappointment.

"I just thought you were better than that." she murmured.  
I glared back, she had no idea what I was going through. "What do you want from me Granger?"

_**When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne**_

He stared in shock at the lifeless body on the floor. Bellatrix had just killed her. The one girl he'd ever felt anything for, and he'd stood by and done nothing.

Five years later he still remembered the last words she'd said to him.

"I love you."

Draco had lived with the constant guilt of Hermione's death ever since that day. He kept a picture of her close to him at all times, it was all he had left of her. He found himself apparating to the house he knew Hermione had used to live in with her parents. It hadn't been sold and was the same as the day she'd left. He went up to her room, pulling out a familiar pink sweater he'd seen her wear many times. He brought it up to his nose and sighed. It had faded a little but it still smelled of her.

Then he walked over to a cabinet where he found a note Hermione had obviously written to herself. It had her parent's new address on.

Draco thought to himself, if I can't do anything to make things right with Hermione, I need her parents to know about how great she was, he had to make sure she was remembered.

_**Back To December – Taylor Swift**_

Her mind was brought back to the past December. Everything had seemed perfect back then. She had her friends, high grades, and best of all she had Draco. They'd been growing steadily closer since they'd arrived back at Hogwarts for their seventh year. It had started with him helping her with some books she needed to find in the library. He'd wanted to make amends for how he'd treated her before.  
Eventually they'd both realised their feelings that had developed for each other. The room of requirement became a regular meeting place for them, where they would often kiss and talk to each other, amongst other things. It was bliss. And Hermione was surprised to find happiness with the boy who had tormented her for most of her school years, but it seemed that Draco had changed.

But she had to go and ruin things by leaving him when she got a job offer in America. She was made the head of international relations, meaning she had to travel a lot. She'd asked Draco if he wanted to come with her, but he wouldn't leave his mother. She needed him, especially after Lucius had been sent to Azkaban. But Hermione had still gone. That was her one regret.

And so she wrote on a small piece of parchment, and sent it off with her owl, wondering what his reaction would be when he read it.

_Draco,_

_I think back to December all the time._

_Hermione. X_

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading guys, I'm sorry if my writing seems a bit cliché I'm trying to improve, also sorry about how out of character they were in most of this, I guess I got carried away ! Please leave your reviews, it would mean the world to me.**

**Louise x**


End file.
